Listen to Your Heart
by Monkish Otaku
Summary: Just a short oneshot about what happens after The Fortune Teller, so it contains spoilers. AangxKatara


A/N: Hey all! First off, this is my first Avatar fic and second, I had this little ficlet in mind since I saw the recent episode "The Fortune Teller". Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Listen to Your Heart**

_

* * *

_

_Katara and Sokka looked on in amazement at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. . . Aang had saved an entire village from an erupting volcano just by using his powerful air bending skills._

"_Man," Sokka said breathlessly as he watched the lava turn to hard rock. "Sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is."_

_Katara turned to her brother, shock and even a look of realization crossed the attractive features of her face. "Huh? What did you say?"_

_Sokka shrugged his shoulders, not really paying attention to the urgency in his sister's voice. "Oh, nothing. I'm just saying what a powerful bender Aang is."_

_She looked back at Aang, a sudden realization coming to her mind. Could it be that Aunt Wo, the village's fortune teller, was predicting that she was to marry Aang? She didn't know; wasn't quite sure. **'But. . .how could that be?'** she thought, confused. **'Aang is just a friend. . .a good, close friend. Maybe. . .too close?' **she questioned herself. "Yeah. . .I guess he is. . ." she said, still watching Aang attentively. Whether she said that in response to Sokka's statement or to the question in her mind, she didn't know._

The memory of what happened that night haunted her every time she went to sleep or when she was bored or, especially, when she was talking to Aang.

At the moment, they were camping out in a forest somewhere, Katara didn't remember where and she didn't care right then. She rolled over to her right side and watched Aang as he slept. He seemed so blissfully unaware of the battle that was taking place in Katara's heart and mind.

Suddenly, Aang stretched and yawned, signaling that he was awaking. Katara froze in her tracks. She didn't know whether to roll back to her left side and pretend to be asleep or to just stay where she was.

Too late! Aang rolled to his side, a dreamy look on his face as he watched Katara. He bolted up in his blanket as he realized that Katara wasn't asleep. He blushed as he smiled and laughed nervously. "Hee, hee," he giggled. "I uh. . .I was dreaming? Yeah, yeah! I was dreaming!" he watched Katara as she raised a curious eyebrow. But Aang relaxed when Katara shrugged her shoulders and smiled teasingly.

"What ever you say, Aang." she teased. She stopped smiling as she thought deeply about something. She crawled over to Aang slowly, with determination on her face. She stopped just inches away from the air bender.

Aang's breathing became shallow and heavy and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He wasn't sure what Katara was going to do, but he prayed that it was a good thing.

Katara traced the arrow on Aang's bald head with her finger and smiled warmly. When she had made several traces on Aang's head she lowered her hand on top of his and leaned close to his face. She stopped, as if she was having second thoughts, and then gently gave Aang a small, but warm and meaningful peck on his cheek. Katara turned away and crawled back to her blanket. She smiled brightly at Aang. "Goodnight, Aang." she said, still beaming. "Sweet dreams." She then rolled over to her left side, away from Aang and closed her eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep.

Aang blushed a deep crimson red as he thought about what had just happened. _She. . .she kissed my cheek! _He thought excitedly. He reached his hand up and gently touched the place on his cheek where Katara had kissed his cheek with his finger tips. "I guess Aunt Wo was right," he said quietly, to no one in particular. "I just need to follow my heart."

He rolled over to his side (away from Katara) and wished that he would fall asleep also. He wanted to go to sleep fast so he could dream about Katara. . .and their future.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
